


Specious

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Specious: misleading in appearance, especially misleadingly attractive."Everything you don't want. Us."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Waking up in a slight daze, warm body close and arm slung over Adam's waist. Remembering going out with a few friends and coming home, coming home with? Who's arm is this anyway? 

Following the limb to the body, Adam surprisingly discovers that the sleeping being is JD with Pharaoh laying curled up behind him. Gently removing the dead weight of the arm, Adam turns to finding his phone.

After a few minutes of answering texts, e-mails and checking social media Adam hears a groan coming from the waking form next to him. 

"Hi, doing okay there?"

"Adam? No, no, no. It was a mistake," JD panics getting off the bed, searching for his clothing.

"No, no, no, JD. Please stay," pleads Adam, dragging himself across his bed to the dressing JD.

"I told you it was and is a mistake, Adam," JD says firmly, pushing Adam's hand, mid air, aside.

"It's not like we slept together!" Adam moves to sit on his legs. Pharaoh jumps off, walking away from the conflict on the bed and goes somewhere else in his home.

"Look at me, look at my legs! I didn't even get undressed," shouts Adam pulling and patting on his skin tight jeans.

JD gives Adam a sideways glance before leaving the warmth of Adam's room, "It's better if we don't get involved from now on,"

"Why? Why are you so afraid? I'm not asking you to marry me. Just to be a friend!" Adam shouts down the hallway.

JD stops in his tracks and stampeds into the living room. His chest heaving with heavy breathes and his fingers fisted to balls in his palms.

" _FRIEND_?" JD yells, affronted. "I don't want to be your friend, don't you get it!" 

Adam runs a hand through his recently dyed hair in frustration, "then what do you want?"

"Everything you don't want. Us." JD sighs, looking for his shirt. "I'm tired of being your friend when I want something more. Good day Adam."

JD walks away while putting on his found shirt. A slam of the door, leaving Adam baffled and thundered by a spontaneous hurricane of mixed feelings.

Pharaoh whines sadly as soon as the front door slammed. He paws to the bedroom, following the strong scents of both Adam and JD. 

Confused, uncertain and with the beginnings of a headache Adam sighs and flops back on the bed, Pharaoh scratching the low hanging comforter. Barely paying any note to the puppy that was begging for attention in order to give him comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

> _1 Month ago_  
>  (03:31 p.m.) Adam: You left your jacket here.  
>  (03:33 p.m.) JD: Keep it.  
>  (03:34 p.m.) Adam: Ok.
> 
> _3 Weeks ago_  
>  (09:10 a.m.) Adam: JD?  
>  (09:15 p.m.) Adam: Please.  
> 
> 
> _6 Days ago_  
>  (11:47 a.m.) Adam: I'm having a small gathering, if you want to come over tonight.  
>  (01:51 a.m.) Adam: Guess not.

JD sighs, drops the phone in his lap then runs his hands through his hair and over his face in frustration and confusion. 

JD psyches himself with; _'You know what. I'm going straight to him and tell him how I feel.'_ and grabs his car's keys.

> _Today_  
>  (10:03 p.m.) JD: Open your door!  
>  (10:04 p.m.) Adam: I'm on tour in Europe.

JD loses all the bravado and wind in his sails he had gathered.

"Fuck!" exclaims JD, angry with himself for not checking tour dates. His phone vibrates and pings with a text message in JD's hand.

> (10:09 p.m.) Adam: You're more than welcome to come over after the tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the friend who read through and edited.


End file.
